


Drawn Through Time 03 - Czechoslovkia 1944

by LittleWolf82



Series: Drawn Through Time [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Bucky Barnes, Artists, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drawing, Fanart, History, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Series, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: Bucky is trying to get back to his drawing habit.It´s not easy after Azzano.Steve is here to help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drawn Through Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Drawn Through Time 03 - Czechoslovkia 1944

_“Bucky, your hands are shaking.”  
“It’s just this stupid pen. ´M not used to it.”  
“Buck -”  
“Mm. Hey, Stevie? You really wanna keep your undies for this?”  
“I´d rather. Someone might come.”  
“Hmm… alright. A decent portrait then. But, you know, Steve, I´m not sure this is going to be any good.”  
“Aw, who cares.”  
“I do. And it will take me long.”  
“I´m not going anywhere, Buck.”_


End file.
